


Saint Bernard

by DragonRoyaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: But so is Ben so he gets it, F/M, Fluff, Harley tries to be cute but they're a bit fucked up, They sing a bit, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRoyaly/pseuds/DragonRoyaly
Summary: "Make me love myself so that I might love you"
Relationships: Harley Walker/Ben Cadi





	Saint Bernard

They sat in Harley's room, faint music playing through Harley's cheap headphones that had been discarded at their desk.

She had left them in favor of sitting her head on Ben's lap, Ben blankly staring at the floor, and the program had glitched, leaving the music playing, but it was all the way across the room, and Harley felt comfortable sitting on her bed with her boyfriend.

"_Make me love myself so that I might love you_..." Harley sings softly along to the music from her headphones, slowing reaching up to cup Ben's face.

"_Don't make me a liar, 'cause I swear to god, when I said it I thought it was true_." She sings, Ben tilting his head downwards ever so slightly to look at her, the dazed look still in his eye.

"...I love you." Ben whispers as if he got any louder the whole room would shatter, and Harley hums.

There's a slight moment of silence before the song picks up again.

"_Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you, but he's got his own things to deal with._" Ben sings, his voice shaky and quiet, and Harley smiles fondly.

"_There's really just one thing that we have in common,_" Harley sings, and Ben picks up, both of them singing the next line.

"**_Neither of us will be missed_**." Both sing, Ben's voice ever so slightly off-key and shaking, Harley's melodic and perfect as always. Though, maybe that's just Ben's thoughts. Harley was perfect from their head to their toes, and Ben loved them so, _so_ much.

Ben shuts his mouth and raises his head again, letting Harley sing the rest.

"_A saint bernard sits at the **top of the driveway,**_" Harley's voice seemed to echo itself as their eyes glowed a dim blue, several things in the room taking on the same dim blue glow.

"**_You always said how you loved dogs..._**" Harley sings, Ben watching the blue glowing items float slightly. He wonders how many of those are illusions and how many are physical items.

"**_I don't know if I count, but I'm trying my best, when I'm growling and barking these songs..._**" Harley sings, trying their best not to twist their limbs oddly.

She ends up sitting up abruptly as the next song starts, breathing heavily, twitching and violently shaking their head as the previously glowing items fell.

Ben didn't seemed to notice how dim Harley's room had been before this.

"I- I'm sorry." Harley stutters, turning around to face Ben again, sitting on her knees, something popping as she turned.

"It's okay. Your singing is nice." Ben says quietly.

"Yeah, yeah... thanks. Thank you." Harley says, and then leans forward and rests their forehead on Ben's shoulder.

"I love you, Harls." Ben says, running a hand through Harley's hair.

"I love you too, Ben. So much." Harley says, taking one of his hands in theirs and leaning up to kiss his cheek before collapsing on his shoulder again.

"I love you."


End file.
